1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for recording a moving image and also a still image.
2. Related Background Art
Up until now, a video camera is known as a device for photographing moving image data and for recording and reproducing it to and from an optical disk, a magnetic disk, a memory card, or other such recording media.
Further, the video camera is connected to a personal computer (PC), and one picture included in the moving image data reproduced by the video camera is extracted on the PC to save this as a still image file, and the video camera can also record a high-definition still image onto the recording medium, in addition to the moving image.
However, since the moving image data is generally recorded in an interlace manner, in a case where one picture is extracted from the moving image as the still image and is recorded, the image is blurred due to movement by an object. Further, when recording the moving image data, image pixels are decreased in order to reduce an information volume. Therefore, the image pixels are fewer in number as compared to the still image data, and thus it is extremely difficult to extract a high-definition still image from the moving image.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, photographing the moving image and photographing the still image can be performed simultaneously. However, when this is performed, in many cases, obstructions are caused to the moving image. For example, the moving image is blurred when the still image shutter for recording the still image is operated while photographing the moving image.